


Not Me

by luverie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: Sometimes, its better to let go if it hurts— but Renjun thinks otherwise.





	Not Me

"Here's your coffee sir," a lady approached him. 

Renjun chuckled, "I told you to just call me by my name, Hyejin." 

She shook her head and smiled, "Its because we're not cousins right now. You're my customer."

"Silly girl." 

"Are you waiting for Jaemin?" 

He just smiled.

She let out a deep sigh, "Up to this day, I still think what the hell Jaemin did to enchant you like this." 

"Enchant?" Renjun laughed, "You read way too many fantasy books, next time i'll be sure to bring you some useful texts." 

She smirked, "Do whatever." and left.

"Im sorry im late," Jaemin sat down at the opposite of Renjun. 

He smiled, "Its fine." 

"I suddenly felt guilty .."

Renjun laughed, "Then you better treat me right after." 

"Of course! Anything for you," 

He smiled and looked at him, as if Jaemin is his world— which is true.

"Do you still remember the day we met?" Jaemin started. "Its the most beautiful moment in my life." 

"That day ... I wasn't actually planning to go ... Luckily, I did ... because that's the day I saw you." 

He smiled and then continued, "I think destiny brought me there."

"I still recall how you threw a coffee at me. You're really mad ... your face was so red." He laughed, "I thought you're cute instead of scary." 

"Ah, right. That first meeting, I really didn't meant broking your necklace. Its just that I happened to step on it." He explained.

Renjun flashed a little smile and nodded. 

"You said that it was a gift given by your grandmother ... so I thought all night, 'What should I do?' Its really frustrating. I originally wanted to get close with you but then I ended up ruining one of your precious treasure."

"I felt really bad and I thought buying you a gift is no use so I tried my best and befriended you ... You know what ... at first I just want to be close with you .... but as the time passes by," he stopped and smiled brightly.

"I fell in love with you." his eyes are shining.

You can see how much he's inlove.

Renjun smiled quietly.

Jaemin looked outside, its already night. "Those stars ..." 

"Reminds me of you ... and your beautiful eyes. Whenever I miss you, I'll just look at the sky ... then i'll be okay again." 

"You like stars too, right?"

He looked back, "I promised you that I won't betray and leave you ... and i'm so glad that you trusted me your heart." 

Jaemin smiled, "Thank you for believing me ..." 

"I don't know what kind of life will I have if I never met you ... you seriously gave meaning to my life."

"You ... completed the missing piece in my life." 

Renjun's close to crying. 

"I honestly don't know what im saying right now," he laughed. "But .. before this night ends, I just want to greet you a happy birthday," 

He smiled brightly, no one ever saw that smile before.

"Happy birthday!" He greeted. "Another year with you is a blessing, let us promise each other that we'll stick together till the end huh?" 

Jaemin let out a sigh, "Its getting late ... I should bid farewell." 

Renjun nodded.

He smiled, "I love you."

Renjun clicked the stop button. 

"Is it good?" Jaemin asked. 

He nodded, "It is." 

Jaemin smiled, "Really? Do you think he'll like it?" 

"Of course! It will make him really happy if he sees it." He assured him.

He sighed, "I really miss him."

Renjun pats his shoulder.

"If only I can follow him there ..." 

"Don't be too sad," Renjun said, "I'll help you ask for permission again to follow him there." 

"Really?" His mood suddenly lit.

Renjun nodded. 

"Thank you!" He hugged him, "Im really grateful I have a friend like you to support me!"

"Don't overreact. Im just helping you because I can't bear seeing my friend sad." He said. "You should go home, its getting late. I'll send you the video tomorrow." 

Jaemin nodded, "I think I should. But really .. thank you for your endless help, Renjun!"

and then he left.

Renjun waved goodbye. 

The moment he saw Jaemin entered his car, he broke down. 

Hyejin handed him a handkerchief, "Why do you keep on hurting yourself?" 

His tears rushed even more. 

"If you like him, then tell him." She said. "Stop helping him get—"

"If he can be happy .."

"If he will be happy with him ... then i'm more than willing to sacrifice my own happiness."

"But you loved Jaemin first! How co—"

"Jaemin chose him."

He smiled in tears.

He loves him more than anything else.

But Jaemin ... only have Jeno in his heart.

Its Jeno, not Renjun.


End file.
